


Butterflies at Dawn

by xAnon



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Future AU, Morning Sickness, Nausea, Pregnancy, Sickfic, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vomiting, descriptions of vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAnon/pseuds/xAnon
Summary: Kaede and Rantaro are now happily married in their late 20's, they live in a beautiful house and have well respected jobs, using their talents to inspire a community.When Kaede akamatsu wakes up one morning feeling unwell, the couple soon find that their lives may be about to change forever.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Butterflies at Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Whats this? A Danganronpa sickfic(sort of) that doesn't include Omasai? wow.  
> WELL i made this to add to my little Future AU so the characters are aged up! this was sort of therapy for me as well in a way due to certain life events ;w; 
> 
> so yes! please do comment if you liked this and would like a part 2 maybe? i love reading your comments.

The sweet smell of syrup, banana and pancakes filled the air around the room a pianist shared with an adventurer, the aroma made its way up the nose of the sleeping musical prodigy, rising her from her slumber slowly but surely, the beautiful blonde fluttered her eyes open as the crack between the curtains illuminated a section of the room, she sat up in her bed and took a stretch, next she fully opened her eyes, ready to greet the day ahead of her. After a few moments of wiping the sleepy dust from her eyes, she finally stood up when suddenly an unpleasant, dizzying feeling came over her causing her to grab the desk which was situated nearby her bed. 

“O-Oh..” The pianist whimpered, trying to make sense of the strange feeling that had overtaken her so suddenly “M-Must have gotten up too fast, I guess I’m still not used to these early mornings” she said to herself, just as those words left her mouth her stomach interjected with a large gurgle “or maybe I’m just hungry?” whilst she tried to steady herself and feel slightly more comfortable than her present state she turned her head, catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror “Oh god.. Kaede you are a little bit pale today, better fix that with some makeup after breakfast” 

Kaede took a deep breath in and then out again as she stood back up from her arched lean, she focused on the door frame, getting ready to leave however she found that the room had begun spinning rather quickly, she whimpered again and grabbed the desk chair with one hand; squinting her eyes closed, desperately wanting the room to stop its 360 spin. 

“Kae?” a familiar, loving voice uttered from the doorway before a pair of caring hands found themselves wrapped around kaede’s waist, she smiled with her eyes still closed “hey are you alright?” 

Apprehensive about opening her eyes, Kaede let out a small whine before opening her eyes part way, feeling the room slow down she opened her eyes fully and looked up at the concerned face of her husband, she smiled up at him and he returned the smile yet he was worried, he placed a hand on her cheek and caressed it with his thumb before moving some of her hair out of the way behind her ear, she blushed and smiled, practically melting into her husband’s loving touch. 

“O-oh hey Rantaro, you’re up early” Kaede replied, it seemed as though her attempt to dodge Rantaro’s question had fallen short, the concerned adventurer held her hand and placed a kiss upon it. 

“Don’t dodge my question angel” Rantaro said gently, he studied her face and saw that she had a rather pale complexion “you don’t look so good, you’re beautiful of course as always but you don’t look so good, are you sure you’re feeling alright?” Kaede smiled sweetly and nodded.

“Y-Yeah I’m fine honestly, I did feel a little lightheaded earlier but I think I’m just really hungry, I didn’t eat much for dinner last night because I.. Um.. I had cramps..” Kaede told her husband, she wasn’t embarrassed to let Rantaro know this seemingly TMI fact because Rantaro had 12 younger sisters, he was very much used to it.

Rantaro smiled at her, he placed a small kiss on her forehead; “That time again huh? well never fear m’lady because I have prepared your very favourite breakfast of vegan fluffy pancakes, Bananas and syrup, how does that sound?” 

Kaede smiled and giggled “Heavenly!” she replied, Rantaro then took her hand and walked her down the stairs and into the kitchen, Kaede was not expecting such a romantic sight when she walked into the room, but her face lit up and a huge smiled went across her face, sparkles appeared in her purple eyes as she took in the effort her husband had made just for a normal breakfast time on a normal day.

Two plates were placed on the table opposite to each other; one plate had pancakes on it in the shape of a heart, tiny bowls with fruit and syrup in sat next to the pancakes, with two candles lighting the still rather dark room, it was early in the morning, 6:00 am to be exact, Kaede had to wake up as she was a teacher of music at Hopes Peak High School but Rantaro only woke up that early to say goodbye to her before she left for school.

Rose petals and confetti were also scattered around on the table and the centre piece was a beautiful bouquet of various colourful flowers that smelt divine all this was coupled with beautiful piano music at just the right volume coming from a nearby radio. Kaede almost teared up at how beautiful the scene was, she smiled and blushed heavily as Rantaro pulled the chair out for her to sit down, she sat down at the table and smiled at her love.

“Oh Rantaro… this is beautiful, thank you honey” Kaede said, taking some of the banana out of her little pot and placing it on her love heart shaped pancake, Rantaro kissed her head and sat down opposite her, he smiled at how happy his love looked and even saw some colour returning, it was slight but noticeable. 

“you’re so welcome angel, you’ve been working so hard at the school that I thought I’d treat you” Rantaro replied, his voice full of love for his wife, he stared at her for a while admiring her beauty and he giggled as he noticed her making the banana into a smiley face using the syrup for its eyebrows and mouth “you’re so silly.. I love that” Kaede blushed again, she loved how loving Rantaro was, it was her favourite thing about him. 

Once the smiley face was complete, Kaede picked up the fork that lay next to her plate and dug into the pancake, putting the peace of pancake into her mouth, experiencing the flavour, Rantaro was eager to find out just how it tasted, Kaede giggled as she looked up at him. 

“Don’t look so worried my little avocado, its good!” she said, Rantaro’s face was overcome with happiness, he chuckled to himself as she ate a little bit more, Kaede was always self-conscious about Rantaro watching her eat, she didn’t want him to think she was; in her words or rather the words of cruel trolls she had encountered throughout her 25 years of life; ‘a fat pig’, but Rantaro didn’t see her that way, he always thought she was beautiful, no matter what. 

Kaede was very much enjoying the pancake when suddenly something felt off, she felt lightheaded again as she held the fork in one hand, moving it away from her mouth, a piece of pancake still attached, closing her eyes in hopes of it passing, Rantaro noticed her change in demeanour and decided to question her.

“Kaede, you all good?” Rantaro asked in concern, Kaede hesitated for a few seconds before slowly opening her eyes once again, Rantaro looked rather worried as he reached across the table and rubbed her hand “what’s up?” 

“N-Nothing I’m.. f-fine_” Kaede began, the room began spinning again as the colour drained from her face dramatically, the pianist closed her eyes once again in a desperate attempt to cease the swirling which was now making her feel extremely sick, she placed a shaky hand on her stomach and began taking slow breathes in and out, she did not feel good at all “o-oh god..” her eyes shot open as she dropped the fork allowing it to hit the ground with a large clang as she rushed up her seat and practically sprinted over to the sink, leaning over it, trying to focus on her breathing, her whole frame trembling. 

Rantaro gasped and got up, rushing to her side and placing a hand on her back, he rubbed in soothing circles “hey, it’s alright, easy now..” Rantaro said, his voice full of love and compassion “Are you gonna be sick?” he moved his hand so that he was rubbing her lower back, frowning with worry “you’ve never been sick with a period before, are you feeling really bad?” 

Kaede whimpered as she stayed over the sink, suddenly she was hot and clammy, the room was spinning and she didn’t feel well at all “R-Rantaro..” she managed to croak out as she felt comforted by his back rubs, Rantaro moved so that he was completely behind her, he moved her hair out of her face and used one of his bracelets to tie it up before going back to rubbing her lower back, Kaede whimpered again and teared up.

“I-I’m sorry..” Kaede said tearfully before gagging harshly into the sink, Rantaro grimaced in solidarity with her but not in disgust, he knew she couldn’t help it and was just worried about his love, he wanted her to feel as comfortable as she could while she got sick, he continued rubbing her back. 

“alright angel, easy now, just breathe and let your body do its thing alright, I’m right here and I’m not gonna go anywhere” Rantaro comforted, Kaede tried to hold it in, she desperately wanted the room to stop spinning but it got faster and soon enough she realised could not hold on any farther, Kaede suddenly lurched forward and retched harshly bringing up a large wave of sick which filled the bottom of the sink entirely, Rantaro grimaced again in solidarity with his sick wife, he couldn’t imagine how sick she felt and he felt responsible as he watched chunks of pancake swim in the mess.

“Oh baby.. I am so sorry..” Rantaro consoled as he moved the stray baby hairs out of her face “Maybe I didn’t cook the pancakes enough.. oh fuck I hope I didn’t make you sick..” Kaede whimpered as she threw up again violently and almost lost her footing from how dizzy she felt, Rantaro gasped and held her up “Oh god.. it’s okay angel, I’m right here, you’re avocado is right here” he said as he massaged her lower back, Kaede took a few breaths before she began to sob “Oh Kae..” Rantaro said sadly as he turned on the taps to wash the mess away down the sink, after a few minutes the world had stopped spinning but Kaede felt absolutely awful, she stood upright from her arched position and looked at her worried husband as she sobbed, it was clear she wasn’t feeling well at all, Rantaro used some kitchen tissue to wipe her mouth and then walked her into the lounge, she tearfully followed him, feeling dizzy still and ashamed of vomiting up his romantic gesture. 

Rantaro sat her on his lap on the couch, he placed a hand on her stomach and began to rub sweetly “Don’t cry angel, it’s alright, gosh I’m so sorry, I really hope it wasn’t my cooking..” Kaede shook her head before resting into Rantaro’s neck, she sniffled back a few tears. 

“N-no.. It wasn’t your cooking, I’ve felt crappy since my stomach started cramping last night, I didn’t eat dinner because of the pain and when I woke up this morning I felt incredibly dizzy and my stomach felt weird..” Kaede said “I thought.. I thought I was just hungry.. I guess not huh?, I’m sorry…” Rantaro smiled a little bit, he placed a small kiss on her head.

“hey listen, you don’t have anything to apologise for” Rantaro told his embarrassed wife “you’re sick and that’s alright.. we can have pancakes when you feel better” Kaede smiled gently and lifted her head up from his shoulder, she took a deep breath before giggling a little. 

“Oh god I don’t think I wanna eat pancakes for a long while” she joked, she then stretched a little bit, taking another breath before trying to get up from his lap, Rantaro frowned slightly and held her shirt loosely. 

“Where are you going honey?” he asked her, she turned around and looked at him with a confused look on her face. 

“I’m.. I’m going to go get ready for work… the kids have an exam today and I don’t really think that it’s appropriate not to show up for that” Kaede told her husband, Rantaro held her hand and looked at her with a serious look on his face, he smiled and placed a kiss on the back of her hand. 

“babe, there is no way you’re going to work, you don’t look well at all and you’ve just been sick” Rantaro told her “I am definitely keeping you home today, with me where I can take good care of you”  
Kaede tried to protest as she whined about the kids missing out but Rantaro picked her up in his arms and walked her to their bedroom “Don’t worry about the kids missing out, I’m sure Ibuki will be able to bring them up to speed” Rantaro pulled back the blankets and sat her in the bed, putting the covers back over her again, Kaede pouted at first but she knew he wouldn’t take that seriously, especially as she couldn’t deny she was feeling disgustingly sick, Kaede smiled up at her husband and giggled. 

“Well okay..” she said as she got out her phone ready to text Ibuki to ask her to cover her class and after comprising the message she hit send and the little sent chime was heard “there the text is sent, are you happy now?” Rantaro sat on the side of the bed next to her as she shuffled over a little, he shook his head and stroked her cheek.

“No, I’m unhappy because my angel isn’t feeling good…” he said, Kaede blushed, she loved how caring Rantaro was and how respectful of her he really was, she giggled again gently as Rantaro bent down and kissed her head “even though you’re probably not feeling so beautiful right now, you’re still the most beautiful woman I have ever seen” Kaede blushed again and spent a couple seconds looking at Rantaro, she smiled up at him. 

“Oh I’m so lucky…” She said lovingly “you’re such an amazing husband, I really don’t know what.. I..I really don’t.. I don’t know what..” Kaede took a deep breath as she felt the familiar feeling of nausea come over her once again, she whimpered and placed a hand on her stomach, Rantaro gasped as he placed a hand on her shoulder. 

“are you alright?” he asked nervously, he was very concerned for her, he rubbed her shoulder comfortingly with his thumb but felt her smaller frame shaking slightly under his touch, Kaede closed her eyes as she sat up from her laying back position, one hand on her stomach and the other gripping the bedsheet, the sick pianist took deep breaths in through her nose and out through her mouth as she desperately tried to quell the nausea, but it was no use, she was feeling awful again and the longer she sat up, the dizzying feeling slowly creeped in, she teared up and shook her head gently.

“n-no..” she managed to utter out, she sounded very anxious as she tried to keep whatever was forcing its way up, down “I..I think I’m gonna.. I-I’m gonna be sick again!” she cried, Rantaro did his best to calm her as he tried to make the inevitable as comfortable as possible. 

“Okay don’t panic sweetie..” he said calmly, looking around the room for something for his wife to use “there we go” Rantaro got up from the bed and grabbed the trash, taking everything out of it and holding the empty trash can in her lap, he knelt on the floor as he held the trash can there and moved her hair out from her face once again, pushing the stray hairs behind her ear “Alright forgive me, I’m gonna put my hand on your lower back but I have my rings on that hand so it’s gonna be cold..” he told her before placing a hand on her lower back, she winced a little from the shock of the cold but soon melted into his touch as he rubbed her lower back gently, he looked at her face and could see how anxious she was about throwing up again, he frowned and placed a little kiss on her shoulder “its okay.. you’re alright..” 

Kaede desperately tried to keep it down but it was no use, she lurched forward over the trash can and gagged harshly, she whimpered before retching causing her to get violently sick in the trash can, there wasn’t as much as before but there was still a lot; the first round then triggered a second round of painful vomiting; she whimpered and moaned as she struggled for breath, Rantaro grimaced and breathed out, he felt so bad for his wife. 

“That’s it baby.. it’s alright..” Rantaro said gently as he comforted Kaede, he noticed a few hairs had fallen down in front of her face again and he moved them back, Kaede dry heaved a couple times into the trash can before whimpering again.  
“I-I’m sorry..ooh god..” she croaked, Rantaro shook his head as he got up from kneeling and moved the trash can away onto the floor, she lay back again and rubbed her painful stomach “I.. I really don’t feel well” she began to cry again, Rantaro frowned at how sad she was, he walked over to the other side of the bed and got in with her, putting one hand around her, embracing her in a warm hug, while using his other hand to place on top of hers that was resting on her stomach. 

“It’s okay.. you don’t need to apologise Kae” he said, he placed another kiss on her head “Don’t you have that app that shows when your period is coming? Maybe you could check when it’s supposed to come because if its contributing to this sickness then surely its quite near?” Kaede sniffled back some tears as she snuggled into Rantaro, she felt around on the bed for her phone. 

“y-yeah I do.. I-I haven’t looked at the app In a while because I’ve been so busy at the school” Kaede said as she unlocked her phone and opened up the app, Rantaro didn’t really know how the app worked but he had a basic understanding, he watched as she calculated it, Kaede frowned suddenly, “W-Well that’s odd..?” 

“What is?” Rantaro asked as he looked at her phone, pretending he knew what he was looking at of course, Kaede sat up, looking at the phone and her calculations within the app, Rantaro sat up as well and put his hand on her back, Keade wiped her tears as she tried to make sense of what she saw. 

“Well the app says that my period should have been here a while ago.. Oh gosh! I’ve been so busy at the school I didn’t even notice, I’m really late!” kaede said, then her eyes widened “Oh my god.. I’m late..” 

Rantaro knew what that meant, he was very much involved with his mother’s 12 pregnancies, they were an open family, weirdly his mother didn’t hide anything from Rantaro and he knew exactly what it meant when his mother would say ‘I’m late’. Kaede looked up at Rantaro, he eyes wide, his were too.

“N-Nooo surly not?” Kaede said, trying to make sense of this new found information “o-oh my god.. what if I’m_” Rantaro interrupted her.

“W-Well i-im pretty sure I used protection... I in fact I know I did.. safety first am I right?” he tried to joke, Kaede did not want to joke with him as she tried to think of when, if it did, when it happened, Rantaro got off the bed and walked around to her side of the bed, trying to think this all over. 

“No Rantaro…W-Wait.. there was that one night… after Kaito’s birthday party.. remember we got really really drunk and..” Kaede gasped “oh my god! We had sex without protection!, y-you struggled to put a condom on because you were drunk and I was drunk too but I was also impatient as heck..” she looked up at her bewildered husband, Rantaro struggled to remember. 

“Yeah I don’t really remember the sex but I remember the hangover, probably why I’m not so bothered by you getting sick.. feels like a pay back to the morning after that night” Rantaro joked but then he remembered what they were talking about, he blushed “o-oh my.. oh my god.. so you think you could be..”

“Well all I’m saying is it would make sense now I know how late my period is..” kaede blushed “Cramps, painful… uh.. breasts and now I’m feeling really sick and I’m throwing up.. oh my.. it all makes sense..” Kaede placed both her hands on her stomach, Rantaro didn’t really know what to say, he was taken a back, he thought he was dealing with painful period symptoms that perhaps some ice-cream could sort later on but something as life changing as this took him back a little. 

“oh jeez..” Rantaro said, “Well we should do a test.. do you think we should do a test?” he said, he was panicking slightly, Kaede could tell, she gasped and reached her hand out, taking his hand in hers, she smiled up at him warmly. 

“h-hey.. don’t panic..” Kaede said, stroking his hand with her thumb “I-it’s gonna be okay, take a deep breath..” she guided him through his breath and smiled at him when he’d finished, he gazed upon her extremely pale face and nodded when he felt calmer “are.. are you worried because.. because you don’t want me to be..” Rantaro gasped and shook his head.

“N-No! that’s not it at all!” he said, he then looked away from her as he rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand “I’m just shocked.. here’s me thinking you were gonna be sick and mad at me for a couple hours until I could get you the almighty hot water bottle and the ice-cream to stop the wrath but now that might not be the case at all.. w-we might be having a…” 

“well let’s not jump to conclusions until we’ve done a test..” Kaede said, looking down at her stomach, she tried to take her own advice but was already feeling a certain type of way towards the situation. 

“Should we go to the store and get a test?” Rantaro asked, Kaede nodded and tried to get out of bed, the blonde managed to stand for a few seconds when the dizzy feeling came back in full force, she gagged and covered her mouth as Rantaro quickly picked up the trash can from before and bought it up to her but she shook her head and sat back on the bed, Rantaro moved the trash can away and sighed in relief.

“m’no.. I don’t think I can walk.. I still feel like I could yack at any moment.. I don’t wanna throw up in your car or in the store..” Kaede told her husband, Rantaro nodded as he helped her get back into bed. 

“Alright, I’ll drive to the store okay? I’ll get a test and then I’ll bring it back to the house” Rantaro told her “Oh but I feel guilty leaving you when you feel like you’re gonna get sick again” he said, genuine concern in his voice, Kaede chuckled gently. 

“J-Just maybe wash the trash can out for me before you go and place it by the bed and I’ll be alright..” Rantaro nodded and did just that, he picked up the trash can and walked into the bathroom to wash it out, it was gross but he thought it was worth it for his beloved. 

He walked back into the bedroom and placed the trash can next to her and smiled gently “Okay beautiful..” he said “here’s the trash can, if you need it its right beside you, I’m gonna go to the store now and I promise to be as quick as I can, I.. I love you” he bent down and kissed Kaede, she kissed back and the kiss soon became rather passionate, Rantaro blushed and pulled away, chuckling gently and then walking out of the room, he collected his coat and then got in the car. 

Rantaro sat there for a few seconds, compiling all the information that he knew currently together in his head, he held the steering wheel and rested his head on his hands, “fuck..” he said before chuckling to himself, he sat up and threw his head back hitting the headrest behind “fuck.. wow..” he looked in the overhead mirror at himself and smiled gently “me? A…” he couldn’t bring himself to say the word, he wasn’t upset by the potential outcome but it all felt so surreal to him, he chuckled again and started the car, ready to drive to the store. 

Once at the store, Rantaro parked the car pretty quickly and walked inside, he walked around the store, struggling to find what he was looking for “think Rantaro!” he said to himself “where in God’s name would a test even be?” he walked around the aisles a little more before groaning in frustration, a store clerk nearby heard him exclaim and walked over to him. 

“uh sir? Are you alright?” she asked, Rantaro became rather awkward, he chuckled nervously as he tried to find the right words, Rantaro was fine being open with kaede but as soon as it was about kaede to someone else, he was at a loss. 

“U-uuuh..” the adventurer stuttered out “My wife might be… Um… so you see my wife.. well she’s ‘late’ and well you see I…haha no uh she could…” the store clerk could see him getting rather flustered, she raised an eyebrow at her. 

“do you need the feminine hygiene section..?” the young lady asked, Rantaro was thankful that she caught on, he chuckled nervously and nodded, The store clerk sighed and pointed to the direction “it’s down there, there’s a huge sign.. it says feminine hygiene” Rantaro didn’t even care that the young employee was mocking him sarcastically, he just thanked her and walked off in that direction. 

Once in the section, he looked around at all the tests on the shelf, he gasped “holy.. why are there so many??” he said to himself quietly, rubbing the back of his neck, suddenly he felt a poke on his back, he gasped and turned around; stood in front of him was his little brother Kokichi, Rantaro gasped and yelped a little trying to hide what he was looking for “o-oh hey Kokichi haha fancy seeing you here huh?” he said frantically, Kokichi giggled. 

“Big brother Ran-chan!” he said, Kokichi looked around and laughed seeing he was in the feminine hygene section “pffft! Why are you in this section??” Rantaro didn’t want Kokichi to know and start jumping to conclusions before the couple knew themselves, he tried really hard to come up with an excuse but didn’t realise that he had moved out of the way, the tests were on full display, Kokichi gasped “Oh my gosh!, Is.. Is Kaede.. omg Rantaro!” he exclaimed, Rantaro gasped and tried to shush him.

“ay ay ay!, shh keep your voice down Kokichi.. Look.. we don’t… we don’t know but we think so..” Rantaro said, Kokichi’s eyes widened and he smiled, he made excited noises, Rantaro then went back to shushing his brother “Kokichi please, shh” he then looked around “what are you doing in the store this early anyway? I-is shuichi with you?” 

Kokichi giggled “Shuichi has work and I wanted a chocolate milkshake so Shu bought me to the store before he has to leave” the supreme leader’ eyes widened as he thought “Oh my gosh! Come on Ran-Chan! We have to go and tell him that Kaede is_” 

“No!” Rantaro exclaimed before gasping and lowering his voice “I mean.. we don’t know yet Kokichi and I know Kaede would really love to tell Shuichi herself if she is..” 

“Alright fine! Don’t get your panties in a twist” Kokichi said before giggling, hearing Shuichi call for him from the other side of the aisle, he smiled and looked up at Rantaro “I gotta go but good luck Avocado boy!” 

“Oi! You know only Kaede is allowed to call me that, stupid head” Rantaro said before smiling “alright bye, I’ll see you sometime soon” Rantaro watched as Kokichi skipped away and for a brief moment was comforted by seeing his brother but the comfort bought distraction and soon he was remembering the exact reason he came to the store “shit the test!” he said as he turned round to look at the various tests on the shelf, it took while but the green haired man finally selected the one that he thought best fit the task.

Rantaro took a walk to the cash register, feeling very nervous, he still hadn’t fully processed this potential life changing event that may have been about to happen, he must have dissociated a little as someone’s tugging at his sleeve bought him back to reality, “huh?” he said as he looked in the face of a sweet older lady who was serving him.

“Would you like a bag love?” she asked him, Rantaro hesitated for a few seconds before giggling nervously and smiling at the lady.

“N-No thank you, it fine” he replied, the lady smiled and giggled to herself. 

“That will be $8” she said gently, Rantaro seemed to be in a daze as he opened his wallet, it took him a while to find the right card and the crowd growing behind him seemed to be getting rather pressed that his one item was taking so long, the lady took hold of his wrist and allowed the card to touch the reader which snapped him out of it, he gasped gently and looked at her, the lady stared at the test and then up at Rantaro “you’re nervous aren’t you?” 

Rantaro sighed a little “how could you tell?” he said, giggling softly along with the cashier, she smiled a warm smile up at him which reminded him of his grandmother, it weirdly calmed him, the lady then took hold of his hand. 

“What will be will be” she said “you look like a lovely young man, it’s going to be just fine, take a deep breath and relax, I’m sure you will make a fine_” the lady started but couldn’t finish as a man from behind Rantaro became very mad

“Hey move the line along!! Some of us have work to get to ya know!!” the man yelled, Rantaro looked back apologetically and then smiled back at the lady. 

“Thank you ma’am” Rantaro said “thank you so much” he then picked up the test and walked back to the car, once inside the car he placed the bag on the seat next to him and began the drive home. 

“It’s gonna be okay huh?” Rantaro said to himself as he drove along the road, the radio was playing ever so softly and he smiled at how beautiful the day was becoming as time went on “take a deep breath Rantaro” he said to himself “it’s gonna be okay” 

Soon he found himself back at home, he hesitated going inside for the first couple of minutes but imagining Kaede’s face made him smile and even blush ever so slightly, he got out of the car and picked up his bag, walking to the door and putting his key in, he turned the lock and walked into the house “Kae? I’m home sweetie” he said lovingly, taking off his shoes and walking up the stairs. 

Rantaro entered their bedroom and smiled warmly when he saw Kaede sitting up, he walked over to her and kissed her head and then kissed her lips gently but loving, Kaede blushed, it was as if they hadn’t seen each other for a while when in reality it had only been an hour, Rantaro pulled away and smiled at his wife, they both giggled gently and kaede reached out to hold his hand. 

“hey handsome” Kaede said “did someone miss me?” Rantaro smiled and chuckled slightly as he nodded and sat on the edge of the bed, he held her hand and stroked it with his thumb.

“yeah I missed your beautiful self” Rantaro said sweetly, he looked down at the bucket he’d placed next to the bed and noticed it had been used, he frowned and looked back at Kaede “oh baby.. you got sick again..” Kaede smiled sadly.

“y-yeah I did, b-but it was shortly after you left, and I haven’t got sick since” she said, placing a hand on her stomach “I feel a little bit better” Rantaro studied her pale face and noticed her cheeks having colour returned to them slightly, he then reached over and passed her the test that he had bought.

“here” he said to her, smiling gently “I didn’t know which one to get but I thought that they all basically do the same thing” Kaede smiled and giggled, Rantaro smiled too seeing her smile, he chuckled “what’s so funny huh?” 

“It’s just” Kaede said as she laughed “I just imagined you frantically looking at all these tests and losing your mind over it and that makes me laugh a whole lot” Rantaro loved seeing her laugh, he knew she was insecure over her laugh but he thought it was one of the most beautiful sounds he’s ever heard, Kaede looked at the test and smiled gently “I guess we should do this, get it over and done with..” 

“yeah..” Rantaro said, he smiled and stroked Kaede’s face, she placed her hand on top on top of his and then held his hand as he helped her out of bed, he placed his other arm around her waist as he walked her towards the bathroom, Kaede gripped the test in one hand like it was a life line, just before they got to the bathroom Kaede suddenly burst into tears, Rantaro gasped and frowned in concern, holding her close to his chest “hey hey..” he said softly “what’s the matter huh? Are you alright?”

“I-It’s just” kaede sobbed “I..I really don’t want you to leave me if it turns out that I am_” Rantaro bent down to and held her hand, he looked up at her with loving but serious eyes, she whimpered gently as he placed a kiss on her shaky hand. 

“babe” Rantaro said “whatever the outcome, I am going to be with you, through everything, our vows said in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer and I always said that you are the woman I’d want to..” he smiled and blushed “Kaede there’s no way I’m ever going to leave you… alright? You are my wife and that means unfortunately you are stuck with me for the rest of your life” 

Kaede let out a tearful giggle and then she nodded “I-Im sorry I’m just really emotional” Kaede told her husband, he got up and kissed her head, stroking the back of it and then smiling warmly back at her, she smiled and took a deep breath “here goes..” she said before slipping into the bathroom. 

Rantaro was extremely nervous as he waited outside, the 5 minute wait for answers had him feeling sick with nerves, he was almost sure he would need to bust the bathroom door down and throw up in the sink from the amount of butterflies in his stomach but Kaede eventually opened the door, she smiled up at him with teary eyes, Rantaro stood up from his slumped against the wall position and watched wide eyed as she sobbed.

“Rantaro..” she said softly “I’m pregnant.. W-We’re going to have a baby..” the words went around in Rantaro’s head as he was handed the test, it did in fact say positive, he suddenly began crying himself as he stared down at the test, he looked at her; the couple had the most beautiful happy smiles upon their faces, Rantaro placed his hand on her stomach. 

“O-Oh my god, I-Im gonna be a father… its really happening” he said, feeling a whole weight being lifted off his shoulders and as he cried, Kaede giggled gently through her tears.

“babe? Are you happy?” Kaede asked extatically, Rantaro nodded as he kissed her passionately, holding her in his arms, he pulled away sweetly and looked back at the test, wiping his eyes, he had blush consuming his cheeks. 

“wow..” he said “this is.. the third best thing to ever happen to me, the second being our wedding of course” he held Kaede’s hand, she smiled sweetly and giggled. 

“and the first?”  
“Falling in love with you”


End file.
